


By a Cat's Whisker

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I have more body hair than any woman should.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Oh God! It went wrong! It wasn’t Millicent’s hair! But how was I supposed to know that?! Great, I’m the smartest girl in the year but I didn’t damn well figure it out until it was too late. I have more body hair than any woman should! Harry and Ron are due back any minute now. Oh, they are going to laugh at me so much.

“Myrtle! What do you want? Leave me alone!”


End file.
